


of little girls and butterflies

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe - Magic, Familiar Daisy, Familiar Eggsy, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Wizard Harry, Wizard Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: “Look Harry! A butterfly! So pretty! Look!”--They're having a walk together in the forest when something unexpected happens.





	of little girls and butterflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).



> This is Red's Christmas gift because she is awesome and the best and deserve all the best things.
> 
> It's an au of our au
> 
>  
> 
> [bound by little things](http://archiveofourown.org/series/756036)
> 
>  
> 
> but you don't actually have to have read to get the fluff of this story. Basically it's what could have happened if Harry had had magical powers too in that verse.

They had done the calling ritual together when Harry had found out about Merlin’s plans. Not because Harry felt any particular need to have a familiar, but out of solidarity for his best friend and brother.

And because that way, it had been easier to show Merlin that even if no magical companions would deem them worthy of their presence, they would always have each other.

At the time, they hadn’t realised that the ritual had actually worked. That the dog that followed Merlin home the following day and the little bird that started fluttering around Harry’s head were the familiars that answered their calling. The animals of the estate had always been a friendly bunch after all, it wasn’t surprising that the two brothers had chalked their behaviour off without thinking twice about it.

It had taken the dog – Eggsy – turning into a human for the first time for them to catch a clue. Of course at first, Merlin had freaked out a little, but it hadn’t taken long before he and Eggsy fell into an easy cohabitation. And for having been a witness to their partnership since day one, Harry isn’t at all surprised when their feelings for each other evolved into faithful love.

It’s exactly the kind of companion Merlin needed and Harry has never been more happy than when they all go on walks together in the forest surrounding the estate and he gets to watch them holding hands together, their magic and love combining in a whole new universe under his gaze.

Daisy, the little wren that has claiming him as her wizard, doesn’t have the same fascination for them, but her chirping is enough to know she is nonetheless happy for her brother and Merlin too.

They don’t know if she’ll ever take human form since Eggsy doesn’t really understand what prompted his first transformation, but Harry couldn’t care less. And Daisy is of the same opinion if Eggsy is to be believed.

Not having to rely on him to interpret everything that she wants to tell him would be great, but after nearly a year of partnership, they’ve learned to make do when they’re on their own and it’s been weeks since they last felt any real frustration over the language barrier.

A butterfly flying lazily in front of them distract him from his thoughts for a moment and he watches the winged bug graceful landing on a nearby bush. What is less graceful is Daisy’s own landing, the bird falling under the leaves of the bush after miscalculating the weight its branches could hold off.

He chuckles, his bond with her enough to know she isn’t hurt and quickly goes to help her out, careful not to disturb the butterfly that somehow has been unperturbed by Daisy’s crashing not a feet away from it. Harry jumps back in shock when the head of a little girl suddenly pops  out from the leaves and her hand comes up to the butterly, the bug readily fluttering to come rest in her hand instead.

The little girl’s smile is absolutely delighted and she shoves her hand under his nose, proudly showing off her new friend.

“Look Harry! A butterfly! So pretty! Look!”

Before he can say anything, the butterfly flies away something comes barrelling through his legs before crashing the bush.

Giggles and happy shrieks echo in the forest when Eggsy in his dog form starts giving Daisy’s face big licks, little yips of excitement escaping him.

Because of course the little girl is Daisy.

What better companion for him than a child he could share the wonders of the world with? What better companion than a child that would remind him to take joy in the little beauties strewn on their way?

Merlin and him lets the siblings have their fun for a moment, always indulging their familiars’ whims. Not that it is any hardship to wait patiently for them to remember that they are present too. They are wonderful like this, a tableau of childish amazement, their magic bouncing off of each other in a strange game.

Harry ends up taking Merlin’s hand in his to help him see what he sees, the currents of magic interlocking the four of them together, sharing his gift of Sight with the only other companion that mattered to him.

The sun is setting down when they finally resume their little walk, but neither of them let go, their fingers interlaced as surely as their magic, their gaze never faltering from Eggsy leading Daisy in a exploration of the forest in her new form, his tail wagging with happiness.

They stay out far longer than usual that evening, unwilling to let this peaceful moment of contentment fade out, but the rising moon and the fireflies coming out to play around them are barely enough to light their way home, especially when Harry has to walk with Daisy fast asleep in his arms.

Her little adventure as a human girl has completely exhausted her and she’s surprisingly heavy in this form, but Harry won’t relinquish his hold on her for anything in the world. Even Eggsy’s offer to carry her back to the house, only has him hold on tighter and shake his head simply.

Daisy is his to protect and cherish, has been since before he’s even truly realised it.

Today’s not the the day he’ll betray her trust in him.


End file.
